1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for electronically recording still images in a digital data format and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for electronically recording high resolution still images in a digital format in a sufficiently short period of time so as to allow a plurality of still images to be recorded in rapid succession.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic imaging cameras for recording still images are well known in the art. Such cameras can record a plurality of still images on a single magnetic disk or tape for subsequent playback on any well-known cathode ray tube viewing device. Printers may also be utilized with such cameras in a well-known manner to provide a hard copy of the recorded images. Such electronic imaging cameras may utilize two-dimensional image sensing arrays such as charge-coupled devices (CCD's) which integrate incident scene light over a predetermined time to provide an electronic information signal corresponding to the scene light intensity incident to the array. Such two-dimensional image sensing arrays comprise a predetermined number of discrete image sensing elements or pixels arranged in a two-dimensional array in which each image sensing element responds to incident illumination to provide an electronic information signal corresponding to the intensity of the incident illumination.
Most recently, instead of recording electronic still images on magnetic tape or disk, it has been suggested that such still images may be recorded on nonvolatile type integrated circuit memories such as magnetic bubble devices as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,351, entitled "Electronic Still Camera With Individual Nonvolatile Memory Units", issued Dec. 18, 1984. One advantage to such nonvolatile semiconductor memories is that they can be readily removed from the camera housing and connected to electronic display devices or printers of the type previously discussed. Cameras of the aforementioned type, however, have been limited to recording still image defining electronic information signals in analog format. High resolution electronic still image cameras, however, demand that the image defining electronic information signals be recorded in digital format which substantially increases the volume of image defining data that must be recorded as well as the time required to transfer and record the electronic information signals for each still image.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an electronic still image camera which can record a succession of high resolution still images in digital format in rapid succession.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an electronic high resolution still image camera that can record a succession of still images in rapid succession utilizing a nonvolatile detachable EPROM memory module.
Other objects of the invention will be, in part, obvious and will, in part, appear hereinafter. The invention accordingly comprises a mechanism and system possessing the construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure.